Entretien avec mon subconscient
by Leyounette
Summary: Quand Arthur se retrouva face à face avec lui-même dans un de ses rêves, il sut tout de suite qu'il n'allait pas apprécier ce dont son subconscient voulait l'entretenir. EamesXArthur.


**Titre :** Entretien avec mon subconscient

**Auteur :** Leyounette

**Disclaimer :** les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent à Christopher Nolan, Arthur est incarné par Joseph Gordon-Levitt et Eames par Tom Hardy.

**Résumé :** Quand Arthur se retrouva face à face avec lui-même dans un de ses rêves, il sut tout de suite qu'il n'allait pas apprécier ce dont son subconscient voulait l'entretenir

**Rating :** K +

**Couple :** Eames/Arthur.

**Petit blablatage : **

Bonjour !

Voici juste une petite fic sur un film que j'ai adoré et un couple que j'aime aussi beaucoup et qui n'est hélas pas assez représenté dans notre belle langue.

J'utilise le mot « pointman » (qui désigne le rôle d'Arthur au sein de l'équipe) pour deux raisons : 1) j'ai trop lu de fics en anglais xD 2) la traduction française, « organisateur », ne me semble pas recouvrir tout à fait la même réalité.

J'ai de plus imaginé qu'Arthur était anglais (le plus souvent, c'est Eames qu'on pense anglais parce que Tom Hardy l'est) parce que je trouvais que son style vestimentaire faisait assez britannique... Et influence d'Axis Power Hetalia ^^'' désolée donc pour ces petits changements, j'espère qu'ils ne vous gêneront pas !

Bonne lecture (j'espère !)

* * *

Quand Yusuf lui avait demandé de se soumettre à un test pour lui, Arthur n'avait pas trop compris le but de l'expérience mais s'y était prêté sans protester. L'essai était simple : il s'endormait et rêvait de ce qu'il voulait pendant que le chimiste faisait tout un tas de mesure et de dosage qu'il était sans doute le seul à comprendre ici.

Arthur avait donc placé le câble sur son poignet et s'était laissé entraîner par le sommeil. Il était arrivé dans une ville européenne – sous la pluie. Il esquissa un sourire. Londres resterait toujours Londres.

Pour une fois, il n'avait pas eu envie de rêver d'escaliers paradoxaux ou autres rubans de Moebius. Même si ce n'était pas réel, il appréciait de rentrer chez lui de temps à autre. Bien sûr, pour éviter le perdre le sens de la réalité – il suivait les instructions qu'on lui donnait, _lui_ – plutôt que de reconstituer sa ville de mémoire, il s'était servi d'images de reportages qu'il avait vu sur la capitale anglaise pour façonner son rêve. Entre les bus à étage, les taxis noirs et les cabines téléphoniques, son rêve manquait forcément un peu d'authenticité mais sentir la pluie londonienne sur son visage, entendre cet inimitable accent dans les bouches des projections de son subconscient lui rappelait son pays.

Il vagabonda quelques minutes dans les rues de la ville – Yusuf ne lui avait pas précisé combien de temps durerait son rêve mais il devait au moins disposer d'une heure – puis finit par entrer dans un pub bondé. Le pointman se sentit aussitôt à son aise malgré la lumière agressive, la chaleur, l'humidité du lieu et le brouhaha des conversations. Il repéra une table livre au fond de la salle et commanda une bière -il était dans un rêve, il n'aurait pas à payer – qu'il but à petites gorgées tout en feuilletant un exemplaire du_ Times _qu'un précédent client avant abandonné sur la table.

Il finissait tranquillement sa chope et envisageait d'aller faire un tour du côté de Picadilly Circus dans le temps qu'il lui restait quand une voix retentit à côté de lui.

- Tu permets ?

Arthur leva les yeux pour regarder vers la personne qui s'apprêtait à tirer l'autre chaise de la table et se pétrifia sur son propre siège.

Il connaissait parfaitement cette personne.

C'était lui-même.

Le premier réflexe d'Arthur fut de plonger la main dans sa poche. Il allait en sortir son dé truqué quand son double, une lueur un brin méprisante dans le regard, lâcha :

- Inutile. Nous sommes déjà dans un rêve. Ton totem ne t'aidera pas à savoir si je suis réel ou pas.

Arthur dut reconnaître que l'autre avait raison et retira lentement sa main de sa poche.

La situation n'était pas normale.

Il évoluait dans le milieu des extracteurs depuis des années déjà et il était certain de ne jamais s'être rencontré dans un de ses rêves. Une projection ne pouvait prendre l'apparence du propriétaire du subconscient dont elle était issue. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une telle chose.

Qui plus est, cette projection-là, qui s'asseyait présentement en face de lui, semblait parfaitement consciente du fait qu'ils se trouvent dans un rêve. Ce qui était rare, si ce n'est impossible.

L'autre Arthur regardait l'original avec un petit sourire supérieur. La ressemblance entre eux était stupéfiante de perfection. Seuls leurs vêtements les différenciaient mais Arthur savait qu'il possédait le costume que portait la projection au fond de l'une de ses valises. Sans cette différence de tenue, il se serait cru face à son reflet. Le double commanda la même chose que lui et engagea la conversation.

- Surpris de me voir ?

- On le serait à moins. Il est impossible de se croiser en rêve.

- Il est aussi impossible de procéder à une inception n'est-ce pas ? Ce qui ne vous empêche pas d'essayer.

Arthur tripota nerveusement son sous-verre puis lâcha :

- Imaginons que tu sois effectivement une projection de mon subconscient. Pourquoi t'enverrait-il ici ? Les projections viennent rarement parler à leur propriétaire.

- Peut-être que ton subconscient considère-t-il que tu as besoin d'avoir une bonne discussion entre quatre yeux avec toi-même et qu'il m'envoie pour ça.

Visiblement, la projection ne semblait pas agressive, juste portée sur la psychanalyse. Un peu condescendante, mais Eames reprochait sans cesse ce défaut à Arthur, si la projection de l'autre côté de la table était vraiment lui, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle le soit aussi.

Arthur se demanda fugacement s'il était déjà arrivé que quelqu'un se fasse tuer par son propre subconscient.

- Une discussion ? Et à quel sujet ?

Le sourire du double s'étira.

- Que penses-tu d'Ariane ?

Arthur cligna des yeux de surprise puis croisa les bras et posa son dos contre le dossier de sa chaise.

- C'est une fille sympa.

- De celles avec lesquelles on reste ami ou de celles qu'on met dans son lit ?

Le pointman fusilla carrément des yeux son clone. Sa « bonne discussion » portait sur ses amours ?

- C'est une amie et une collègue. Je ne suis absolument pas amoureux, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

- Je ne parlais pas d'amour, mais de coup d'un soir.

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel. Voilà qu'il jouait sur les mots maintenant !

- Elle est mignonne mais je n'envisage pas de coucher avec elle. Maintenant, si tu m'excuses, je n'ai pas le temps de parler de ça avec mon subconscient.

Il s'apprêtait à se lever quand l'autre Arthur lâcha deux simples mots :

- Et Eames ?

Il fallut quelques secondes à l'original pour intégrer la question de son double.

_- Eames ?_

- Oui, Eames. Le faussaire de votre équipe, celui qui...

- Je sais qui est Eames, merci. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient foutre ici ?

Sans même s'en apercevoir, Arthur s'était rassis face à son double.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de lui ?

_- Pardon ?_

- Tu m'as très bien compris.

- A t'entendre, on pourrait croire que tu me soupçonnes d'être attiré par Eames.

L'autre Arthur le gratifia d'un regard éloquent.

- Tu crois sincèrement que je n'ai pas remarqué les regards que tu lui jettes à la dérobée dès que tu penses qu'il a le dos tourné ? L'agacement sur tes traits et dans ta voix quand il parle à quelqu'un d'autre que toi, surtout à Ariane ? Les difficultés que tu as à te concentrer sur ton travail lorsqu'il est dans les parages ? L'exaspération mêlée d'excitation quand il te taquine ou te provoque ? Tes "Dégage Eames" qui veulent en réalité dire "Continue" ?

"Sacrément observateur" pensa le pointman.

Comme s'il avait lu en lui, le double ajouta :

- C'est normal que tu ne puisses pas me cacher tout ça. Je suis ton subconscient après tout.

Arthur n'avait néanmoins pas besoin que son subconscient vienne le voir en personne pour reconnaître ces faits : il en avait toujours été plus ou moins conscient des réactions et il savait aussi ce que cela signifiait. Il trouvait simplement... vexant d'être attiré par un rustre comme Eames. Un rustre très attirant certes, mais un rustre quand même, infichu d'assortir les couleurs d'une chemise et d'un costume.

La projection décida qu'elle avait accordé suffisamment de temps à Arthur pour qu'il fasse son introspection et revint à la charge.

- Nieras-tu qu'il te plaît ?

Arthur soupira. Il connaissant la réponse, sa projection la connaissait, il n'avait donc aucune raison de mentir à son subconscient.

- Non.

Un sourire victorieux se dessina sur les lèvres du double. Arthur doutait qu'il ait un jour souri ainsi. Ah si... peut-être le jour où c'était _lui_ qui avait testé une décharge sur Eames.

Mais la projection ne comptait pas s'arrêter là.

- Pourquoi ne pas lui dire alors ?

Arthur posa un regard expressif sur son double. Il allait finir par douter de la santé mentale de son subconscient.

- Merci, mais je m'épargnerai cette humiliation.

Son double le toisa, mécontent. Plus par habitude qu'autre chose, Arthur commença machinalement à jouer avec son dé. Le petit objet lui échappa soudain des doigts – il devait être plus secoué qu'il ne se l'avouait – et il plongea aussitôt sous la table pour le ramasser.

Quand il se redressa, son totem en main, un large sourire fendait son visage. Il appuya ses avant-bras sur la table du pub et s'approcha de son double.

- Tu me plais, Eames.

L'autre Arthur resta impassible puis un rictus commença peu à peu à naître sur ses lèvres. Les traits de la projection se modifièrent, une barbe naissante apparut sur ses joues et son menton, il se rapetissa et s'épaissit.

- Comment as-tu deviné ? Je croyais pourtant avoir imité à la perfection le mélange de condescendance et de coinçage qui te caractérise, Darling.

Même s'il s'efforçait de conserver un visage neutre, les yeux d'Arthur brillaient du plaisir de s'être montré plus malin que l'aîné.

- Tes chaussures ne sont pas cirées.

Le faussaire leva les yeux au ciel. Le petit détail qui faisait tout.

- Dire qu'un peu plus et je te poussais à te déclarer !

- C'est ce que j'ai fait, non ?

Eames était relativement surpris. Le pointman ne semblait pas outre mesure en colère pour sa petite ruse et ne le fusillait pas d'un de ses légendaires regards noirs. La situation paraissait même plutôt l'amuser – lui plaire ?

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça Eames ?

Le faussaire sourit et se pencha au-dessus de la table qui les séparait, rapprochant leurs visages.

- C'était bien toi qui réclamais une explicitation non ?

Arthur grogna au souvenir mais ne détourna pas le visage. Eames se rapprochait de plus en plus...

Et Arthur se réveilla. Il mit quelques secondes à émerger puis pesta mentalement. Pendant qu'il enlevait les câbles à son poignet, Yusuf racontait tout un tas de trucs incompréhensibles à Eames, qui était allongé sur une couchette métallique à côté de lui. D'après l'enthousiasme du chimiste, son expérience avait été concluante.

Arthur se leva rapidement, attrapa la veste qu'il avait laissé sur le dossier de sa chaise et l'enfila. Le pointman la boutonnait tout en maudissant le timing de son réveil. Il ne savait plus comment agir. Faire comme si de rien n'était ? Maintenant qu'Eames avait eu ce qu'il voulait, il n'allait pas le lâcher de si tôt.

Arthur inspira un bon coup, ordonna à son visage de prendre une expression sévère puis se tourna vers Eames qui finissait de réajuster les manches de sa chemise (hideuse).

- Eames, suis-moi. Je veux vérifier un détail sur l'architecture du niveau dont je devrai me charger et je pense que cela ne te fera pas de mal de réviser celle du tien.

Un sourire prédateur illumina le visage d'Eames. Oui, décidément, le faussaire était très séduisant quand il souriait comme ça.

- Tes désirs sont des ordres, Darling.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !

N'hésitez pas à laisser une reviews, les critiques constructives ou simples avis sont reçus avec joie ! Ou si vous avez une question !


End file.
